Flowering Hearts POSSIBLY DISCONTINUED
by Forever A Haunting Nightmare
Summary: Kaito is a young man, walking home from work, when he spots Luka running aimlessly. Will this lead to a new beginning? POSSIBLY DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Flowering Hearts

By: Alice Langatchi

_**Hi guys! Alice here! Im back! I apologize for the lack of stories, if you would like to know what happened, please contact Chabeli05. This is my first Kaito x Luka story, not to mention my first Vocaloid story. I hope you all enjoy, the title is cheesy I know but please read and review! Happy Valentines Day!**_

_**Thank you to my amazing editor Sydney 3**_

I stepped out into the morning light, the sun shining, the birds singing, my crazy neighbor trying to run them over…-cough- normal morning. I set my eyes north and headed to work. I arrived there just in time.

My name is Kaito Shion, I'm 20 and currently work at my families flower shop, simply called *Flower Shop*. I've never once been in love, but I hope to one day.

My shift ended and my cousin quickly shooed me off so he could start his shift. I walked out, expecting to find the sun shining again. Instead, gray clouds hid the sun, and I guessed it was going to rain. I got out my umbrella and help it tightly in my hand. I kept walking until I saw drops of a liquid substance fall onto the pavement. I stared at those drops, knowing the substance was rain. A few seconds later, more and more started to fall. I put up my umbrella and started to walk again. It was raining very hard now, thunder and lightning threatened me but I walked at the same pace. I walked around the corner when I saw a beautiful young girl running in my direction. She was soaked, mud splattering her clothes. She was crying as well, her face red and puffy. She was about to run past me, until I called out to her.

*Madam! *

She stopped running and looked at me, tears still running down her cheeks.

*What is it that you need? I have to get home before I get sick!* She started sneezing, and I could tell she was already sick.

*Madam, it appears you are already sick. Would you like me to take you home? You could borrow my umbrella.*

She sniffled and walked towards me, analyzing me. She got under my umbrella, saying nothing. I walked with her aimlessly for the first few minutes in silence, not saying anything. She was staring at me, seeming to wonder whether I was a rapist or not.

*What is your name?* She asked.

*Kaito. Kaito Shion. I work at the flower shop nearby. Yours?*

*Luka Megurine. I live in the Rosemaw district.*

*Miss Luka, I don't mean to be rude but why are you all the way out here?*

The Rosemaw district was an extremely wealthy part of the Marshall county, located about 48.8 miles from here in Mantes district.

*My driver, Connor, dropped me off here to do some shopping, and when I got back he was gone. He left me here, and when it started to rain I tried to find a hotel to stay for the night. I couldn't find one so I figured I'd just run aimlessly.*

*Miss Luka, I live in a house here, and I'd gladly take you in. I only have one bed but I could sleep on the couch.*

*Really? You aren't going to rape me, are you?* She had a soft smile on her face.

I laughed a bit. *No madam, I promise.*

She giggled and we walked to my home, where my crazy neighbor scared her and chased us inside with a lawn mower.

*Your neighbor is scary, I don't like him.*

*He's not the happiest of folks, that's for sure.*

*Where is your bedroom, Kaito?*

*Its over here.*

I led her to my bedroom, my room very clean and neat. She let her pink, wavy hair down, and untangled it with her fingers.

*Um…Kaito?*

*Yes, Miss Luka?*

*Do you by any chance…* She squirmed a bit where she was standing, her eyes staring at me. *have any clothes I can borrow?* She looked down at her mud covered dress, sighing sadly.

*Yes I do, please follow me.*

I went into the attic and pulled out a bronze box, it shining in the attic light. I grabbed the key from under another box and unlocked it, pulling out a yellow, spaghetti strapped, knee length nightgown.

*I have this.* I said, showing her the nightgown. *It was my mothers before she passed.*

Her eyes lit up at the sight of it. *My God…it's beautiful!* She then realized I had said the word `passed` and her face quickly saddened.

*Kaito…I'm so sorry.* She walked over to me, hugging me softly. Still holding the nightgown, I hugged her gently, trying not to hurt her, as if I would break her.

*Its fine, Miss Luka. I hope this fits you. If not, you'll have to use my clothes and well…they will be too big.* I chuckled a bit and she did as well. She thanked me again and ran off to my room. I walked down into my living room, sitting there and staring at the black TV screen. She came out in the nightgown moments later, holding her muddy dress in her hand. I stood up and walked over to her, looking at her in the dress. It fit her figure perfectly, showing every curve and hugging them perfectly. She jumped onto me and I staggered back in shock, holding her.

*It fits!* She got off of me, holding out the white –now brown- dress to me. *Kaito, can I wash this in your washing machine?*

*I will wash it for you Miss L-* She stopped me mid-sentence, and I looked at her questionably.

*Don't call me `Miss Luka` anymore, just call me Luka.* She smiled softly, her eyes sparkling.

I could feel my cheeks getting warm, but just smiled back.

*Okay, Luka.* I took the dress and walked off into the laundry room, putting the dress, detergent, etc. into it. I came back out and found her sitting on the couch. She had her head down, looking gloomy.

*Luka? Is everything alright?*

She looked up at me, tears threatening to fall out of her eyes. I rushed over to her place on the couch, kneeling down in front of her. I wiped the tears from her eyes with my thumb, tracing it on her jawbone.

*Kaito…I'm sorry.*

*For what, Luka? You never did anything. *

*I'm being such a burden on you…I don't think I told you this, but I'm only 18.*

I felt like a total pervert now. I was 20, and she had barely reached adulthood.

*You aren't bothering me…If anything I feel like a pervert right now…*

She abruptly stood up and backed away from me.

*You aren't over 25, are you?*

I chuckled a bit. *No, I'm only 20.*

She walked towards me and sat on the floor with me. *Then why do you feel like a pervert?*

*Well…I'm two years older than you.*

*So? It's not like your 54. You haven't done anything to make me feel uncomfortable, so you don't have to feel like a dirty old pervert!*

I chuckled and stood up. *Would you like something to drink?*

She smiled and thought for a bit.

*Do you have any strawberry milk?*

I pulled out a jug filled with it, and she drooled at the sight of it. I got a glass and poured on for me and one for her. I went around to the table and set it down for her. She ran over and sat at the chair, immediately taking a sip of it.

*Mmmmh…that tasted really good! Thank you, Kaito!*

I laughed and tried to think of a good conversation starter.

*So Luka? Will you tell me about your history?*

*Sure! Okay...lets see…my dad passed shortly after I was born, my mother was never home, and then my mom gave me to my aunt and uncle, then I was given to Connor at age…15. After that, I was home schooled for the rest of my school days.*

*Wow…I'm sorry Luka.*

*Its fine, don't worry about it!* She smiled and took her last sip of the pink delight, smiling even more.

*Kaito?*

*Yes, Luka?*

*What time is it?*

I checked my watch and it proved to be 9:00pm.

*Its 9:00pm, why do you ask?*

*I have a sleep schedule. I go to bed at 11:00pm, wake up at 7:00am, and start the day.*

*I see. To pass the time before 11, what would you like to do?*

She thought for a while, her face blushing slightly.

*Can I have a tour of the house?*

I stood up and held my hand out for her.

*Of course, Luka.* She took my hand and I started to blush. I brushed the feeling off and led her around the house, giving a tour of every room. After we were done, we went back to my room and I stood by the door as she sat on my bed. The room was silent, nothing to hear but crickets.

*Kaito?*

*Yes?*

*Why don't you come and sit with me?*

Not wanting to deny her request, I sat down next to her, blushing a bit. I stared at her and analyzed her. She had bright blue eyes which sparkled, soft, light pink hair and a light skin tone. She was very beautiful indeed. She caught me staring at her and looked at me questionably.

*Yes Kaito?*

I blushed and quickly looked away.

*I'm… sorry, Luka.*

*Its fine Kaito. I don't mind.* She pecked me on the cheek. *Thank you, for letting me use your umbrella and stay at your house.*

I was a red as a tomato and I tried to hide it, but it was obviously hopeless.

*No problem…please s-stay here as l-long as you w-want…*

*Kaito? Are you alright? Your all red…* She pressed her soft hand to my forehead. *You're burning up!* She lay me down on the bed and pulled the covers over me. *You need to get some rest. Sleep here.*

*But…Luka…what about you?*

*I will sleep on the couch, its fine.*

*No, I can't let you do that.*

*Well, the only other option is to sleep here with you.*

*Can I sleep on the floor?* I sat up, only to be quickly pushed down by Luka.

*No! You need body support, and the floor isn't going to work. It's too low.*

*I hope sleeping with me…isn't too awkward.*

*Its fine, just don't try anything.* She giggled and climbed in next to me, shivering.

*Luka? Are you cold?*

*A little. It's alright though.* She had her back to me, and I could see the goose bumps on her arm and shoulder. From behind, I took her by the waist and pulled her next to me, hoping my body heat would warm her. She squealed a bit, but then relaxed, her shivering fit stopping. We both fell asleep, laying there with each other.

After a while, I woke up, but didn't feel Luka next to me. The bed was made on the side she was on, and I guessed that it was all just a wonderful dream, until I heard the sound of footsteps coming from the laundry room. I got up slowly and walked to the laundry room, and thankfully I saw wavy pink hair in front of the washer.

*Luka? Is everything alright?*

She got startled at the sound of me calling her, and screamed a bit.

*I'm sorry, Kaito. But yes, everything's fine. I heard the laundry buzzer go off, and I didn't want to wake you so I went to go turn it off.* She took out a white dress. *The mud from my dress is removed! Thank you!* She hugged me, and I hugged her back, blushing a bit. She put the dress into the dryer, and started to yawn. She clung to me and closed her eyes, trying to go to sleep. I laughed and picked her up bridal style, carrying her back to the bed. I set her down and climbed in next to her, my back to hers. She clung to my back tightly, not planning to let go anytime soon. I turned around and held her to my chest, smiling as I fell asleep.

_**February 12,The Next Day : 7:00am**_

I woke up to the smell of eggs and French toast, and went to the kitchen to investigate. I saw Luka standing there at the stove; putting eggs and French toast with whip cream and powdered sugar onto a plate, and doing the same for another.

*Good morning, Kaito! I made you breakfast! I hope you like it!*

I smiled and took my seat next to her at the table, taking a bite of the French toast. My eyes lit up immediately. Damn! It was delicious!

*My God Luka, this is amazing!*

*Really? I'm glad you liked it!* with that, she started to eat her own breakfast.

After about 20 minutes, we both finished, putting our plates away into the dishwasher. Luka powered it on and we went into the living room, deciding to watch some TV. We started to watch Lukas favorite drama, and she got absorbed into it. I couldn't help but chuckle as she got into it, screaming at the characters. She looked at me and blushed, quickly stopping.

*Keep on doing that, its adorable.* I gave her a reassuring smile.

We watched the show for 3 hours, and it was 10:20am when we finished.

*Luka?*

*Yes Kaito?*  
>*You don't have any clothes except for the nightgown and the white dress. Why don't we go somewhere and buy you some? I have some money.*<p>

*Its okay Kaito, ill pay for the things. I saw this cute little store somewhere…it think it's called Misana.*

*Misana is right across the street from where I work. Lets go!*

I took her hand, grabbed my wallet and headed out. We reached the small boutique, and she entered the store, dragging me behind.

*Welcome to Misana! Why hello there Kaito! How are you?* I hear Nagato, the store owner, say.

*I'm fine, thank you Nagato.*

She looked at Luka and chuckled. *Is this your girlfriend, Kaito?*

I blushed with embarrassment and I could see Lukas cheeks turning pink.

*No madam, this is Luka. She is living with me from now on.*

Luka turned to the old woman. *Hello! It's nice to meet you! I love this store!*

Nagato smiled. *Thank you, Miss Luka. You are a very kind girl!*

*Thank you Mrs. Nagato. You are very kind as well.*

Luka went back to picking out some clothes and paid for it all. She carried her bags and walked towards me, asking me if I was ready. I told her to wait outside, I needed to ask Nagato something. She did as she was told and I walked over to the counter.

*Nagato, do you have any jewelry with the letter L on it?*

She chuckled and nodded. *Someone is in love.*

I blushed and shrugged. *Possibly.*

She went into the back room and brought out a beautiful necklace, it had the letter L engraved in the middle, and on the back it said *love* in big letters.

*I love it, how much?*

*Free, if you promise to give that pretty little lady a bouquet of her favorite flowers on Valentines day.* She winked at me and I promised I would, I told her thank you and we exchanged goodbyes. I walked out of the store and looked over to Luka.

*I'm sorry, let me carry those for you.*

*Its fine, I got it.* She smiled at me and took my hand, leading me towards the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Flowering Hearts Chapter 2

By: Alice Langatchi

_**Hi guys! Long time, no…write. I`m so sorry for my absence…I promise all of you it will NOT happen again. If it does, feel free to track me down and kill me :3 Anyways, I would like to thank my best friend **_**Crying Without A Single Tear**_** (Go check out her stories! She`s amazing :DD Oh, and if you don`t, you better lock your windows and doors tonight…;3) for inspiring me to continue. Well, not really inspiring…More like forcing me to or else she`d kill me. She happened to really like this story as a fellow Katio x Luka shipper. I promise I will update **_**Stay Here With Me, Forever**_** (Is that even the name of it?...It`s been so long I can`t even remember the name of my own story…) as well. Thank you to all who still stayed, reviewed, and favorited my stories even after I was gone. I love you all. I will soon write a story dedicated to all 600+ people who read my stories. ADDEDSIDENOTEYOUPROBABLYDON`TCAREABOUT: My computer is being a laggy female dog, so my story updates might take a bit longer than I expected. **_

**ありがとうございます！**

_**P.S. Adam Pena, if you`re reading this, HI! X3**_

Days.

Weeks.

Months.

They had all came and went faster than I expected. Luka was still staying with me, her smile still lighting up the room, my feelings for her growing to unexpected proportions. Everything was pretty normal, except for my psychopathic neighbor of course. Nothing had gone wrong at this point, nothing had put us in harm`s way, nothing had troubled us. Then, one week, I had to go out of town to see an old friend of mine who was very sick. I came back on October 8th, expecting to see a smiling face as I opened the door. Instead, what I saw was…complete darkness. I knew something wasn`t right, and I turned on the light to see what looked like a disaster scene. Blood was smeared on the walls, some doors were broken in with an axe, the living room was trashed with broken glass and scattered pieces of wood from the table. I looked into the kitchen, seeing the silverware scattered on the floor, drawers and cupboards open and empty, their contents scattered as well. My bedroom where Luka and I slept was the worst, though. The pillows were thrown across the room, as well as the bed sheets. The nightstand was thrown on the floor, the lamp and my alarm clock both broken. The attic was left untouched, as was the bathroom and washing room.

*L-Luka? If this is some kind of sick joke, it`s not funny!*

There was no response, and I began to get worried, my heart beating faster and faster as moments pass in complete silence, not even a small whimper or giggle to let me know she was there.

*Luka? Luka!*

I tried again, still hearing no response. I heard a loud bang at the door, and all my fears left. I opened it to see, not Luka, but my neighbor, holding a tire iron in his hand.

*Damnit, kid! Will you keep it down? I can hear you all the way from my house!*

He peered into my broken house, sighing a bit.

*Geez kid, calm down. What kinda stuff are you into?..*

He walked back to his house, slamming the door and yelling from inside about some `cat who always tries to kill him`. I brushed it off, looking back at my torn household, tears welling in my eyes. I picked up the phone, immediately calling 1-1-0. I heard a female voice speak out, asking me what was wrong.

*My house has been trashed in, and my roommate is missing!*

I explained everything to her, giving her descriptions of Luka as well as my address. She said the authorities would be there in a moment, and I hung up. Within minutes, the authorities arrived outside. They knocked, and I quickly let them in. They observed the scene as I explained where I was while this was committed, taking notes and drawing a police sketch of Luka based on my description. I looked at the picture, nodding to signify that it looked just like her. I stared at the picture for a few moments, tears welling up in my eyes.

*Please…I don`t care if my house is forever trashed…I don`t care if you never find the person who caused this…I don`t care about anything as long as you find Luka. I`ll be looking myself, but since you are professionals, you`ll probably find her before me. Even if you do find her, and she never wants to see me again, just let me know that she`s safe…*

They took note of this, asking me if I had any relation to her.

*Yes…She`s my girlfriend.*

That was a lie, of course, but I can dream, right? Tears spilled out of my eyes onto the broken floor, the broken floor that lay on the broken ground, the broken ground that lay on the broken world. They nodded, taking note of this as they began to investigate. The only evidence they found was a piece of paper, one that had a simple word that gave me goosebumps:

Goodnight.

That night I stayed over at my cousin`s house, huddled up in the covers of the soft bed I lay on, crying silently. All that ran through my mind was Luka. Luka, Luka, Luka, Luka, Luka…She had taken over my thoughts. I couldn't believe it…She was gone. I treasured her so very much, and now she had been ripped away from me. I hated myself for just laying here in this bed, when Luka could be halfway across the world, scared. I hopped out of bed, getting out of my pajamas and putting some clothes on, leaving a note for my cousin, telling him I was going out of town for a couple of days. I slipped on my shoes, walking out the door and into the chilly October air. I ran all across town looking for her with no prevail. I walked back to my crime-scene house, getting into my car and driving off to the Rosemaw district, thinking Connor might be behind this.

48.8 miles later, I had arrived. I passed by all the huge houses, their occupants fast asleep with no worry. I saw a person walking down the abandoned street, and quickly pulled over, rolling down my window.

*Hello, can you by any chance tell me where the Megurine household is?*

The man nodded, pointing to the biggest house in the neighborhood. I put on my best fake smile, nodding.

*Thank you so much, sir. Have a nice night.* I rolled my window up and drove towards the house, parking in the gigantic driveway. I got out of my car, running up to the door and knocking on it frantically. Moments later, a man answered the door. He looked about mid-30`s, although his hairline was already receding. I pinpointed him as Connor, Luka`s past caretaker.

*What can I do for you?*

I looked at him sternly, answering in an angry tone.

*I want you to tell me where Luka is…*

I paused for a moment, my anger welling up inside.

*Connor.*

The man smiled mischievously, replying nonchalantly.

*Oh, you must be Kaito. Sorry to disappoint, but I don`t have Luka. Why? What`s happened to her?*

His evil smile only grew bigger, as did the silence surrounding us.

*Did she…disappear?~*

*Listen here Connor. I want you to tell me where she is, now! I know you had something to do with this, you evil bastard!*

*Now now, loverboy. We don`t use language like that around here. Face it, Luka`s gone, and there is nothing to prove I played a part in this. Sure, I abandoned that pitiful girl, but not once did I want her back. What is the purpose of me leaving her just to kidnap her months later? Ever think of that? Huh? Hurry up and speak, kid. I have unfinished business to take care of.*

*No, you listen, you evil bastard. You kidnapped Luka, that`s a fact. I want to know where she is, and you know you had more than a small part in this. Tell me now, Connor. I won`t ever bother you again if you just tell me where she is. It`s all I want.*

*You`re out of luck, kid. I don`t know where she is.*

He laughed softly, shrugging his shoulders ever so slightly.

*She`s probably dead~ Serves her right. She was so stupid, anyways.*

*And what? You aren`t?*

*Watch your mouth, kid; you`re pushing your luck.*

I simply rolled my eyes at him as I gritted my teeth.

*What luck? I don`t have any at this point! I lost the one thing I truly care about, and you`re over here laughing? You were her guardian at one point, no? Where was the love you had for her then? Did it just fall apart like the hair that once covered your bald spot? You disgust me. What kind of human being throws away their love for another that they`ve been with nearly their whole life? I`ve never hated anyone, but it`s safe to say that I hate you, Connor. Have a nice night.*

My tone dripped with sarcasm at my last remark, and I walked back to my car, hearing the front door slam behind me as I got in. I called one of the detectives that was investigating with the police, telling him about Connor and to list him as a suspect, giving him his address. He told me he would call him in for questioning tomorrow and fared me a goodnight. I hung up, running a hand through my hair, sighing softly as I drove off. I drove all around the district before coming to a small abandoned house on the top of a hill. I was completely and utterly suspicious of it, as anyone would be. I thought maybe, just maybe, there was a small chance Luka would be here. I opened up my glove box, finding a flashlight I had put there about two weeks ago. I turned it on and went into the house, the floorboards creaking as I stepped on them, waving my flashlight around and looking for any signs of Luka.

*L-Luka? Are you here?*

I felt a chill go up my spine, and I turned around slowly to see…

Absolutely nothing.

The rooms contained nothing but the occasional smeared blood stain on the wall, but I continued to look, nearly losing all hope before I found a door that I overlooked. I peered in, seeing nothing but a cold, stone floor, blood, and a coat rack. I took a closer look around the room, and to my disappointment, found nothing. I turned around quickly and was about to place my hand on the doorknob before seeing something pink flash on the floor. I looked down again, picking the long hair strand up delicately. I took it back to my car, not letting it out of my sight once, for fear of dropping it. I called the detective, still watching the strand, telling him what I had found. He told me to place it into one of the plastic bags he gave me the day before, just in case I found any clues. I carefully placed it in, making sure it was secure and placed it into my glove box. He told me he would take the evidence tomorrow morning, and we both hung up. I started up my car, moving a few feet before seeing tire tracks leading off. I quickly got out of my car, taking pictures of them for the police before getting in my car and following them. They led off into a field where a narrow path was plowed in the middle. They quickly led me out of the field and into a woodland area where the tracks simply stopped. I looked around for other tracks but they were all…gone. How is that even possible? They led me here and simply stopped? What the hell? I sighed, getting back in my car and driving back to town, stopping on the outskirts. I thought of an idea I was too stupid to realize earlier: If they really took Luka away in a car…Then someone must have seen it! Maybe someone was walking and they saw a car parked outside! But then again, they would probably call the cops if they saw a girl being dragged into a car…Well, it wouldn't hurt to ask, right? I slept in my car that night, dreaming of Luka.

I woke up the next morning at around 8am, rubbing the sleep from my eyes as I got out of my car, walking to numerous houses and knocking at the doors, asking if anyone saw anything suspicious. One of the ladies said she had seen a green car drive off from my house, but she had suspected nothing but a visit from a friend. I nodded, thanking her and going over to my car once again, driving to the Rosemaw district. Connors`s car was green. **GREEN.** He had to have something to do with it! I smiled in my victory, arriving at the Megurine household within 45 minutes. I saw his car parked in the driveway and wrote down the license plate number, getting out of my car and knocking on the door to the house, receiving no answer.

*CONNOR! I know you`re there, answer the damn door!*

I did this continuously for about five or so minutes until I got fed up and opened the unlocked door. What I saw brought me down, and I looked around in shock. The house…

The house was empty.

Nothing was there, except for a small piece of paper left on the floor.

Goodnight.


End file.
